


Locker Room

by mXrtis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr asked for freelancer post-mission shenanigans, and I'm here to provide!<br/>-<br/>“North was AMAZING! We drove on a jeep and it was really fast, he was all like ZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOMMMMM and we hit those guys that were gonna kill you, York. And then he pulled out his gun and was like PEW PEW PEW,” Theta pantomimed holding a gun, “And we got the data pad thingy and it was AWESOME! In conclusion of my mission report, it was a success!” He took a little bow and North laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

Theta stood on the table in front of North; he spoke incredibly loudly for an AI that was barely taller than five inches. 

“North was AMAZING! We drove on a jeep and it was really fast, he was all like ZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOMMMMM and we hit those guys that were gonna kill you, York. And then he pulled out his gun and was like PEW PEW PEW,” Theta pantomimed holding a gun, “And we got the data pad thingy and it was AWESOME! In conclusion of my mission report, it was a success!” He took a little bow and North laughed.

“That is very interesting, Theta. However, it was statistically unlikely that those men would have killed Agent York.” Delta spoke without a hint of sarcasm.

Theta crossed his arms, “Whatever… We hit those guys with that jeep and it was GREAT!” York grinned at North. Carolina walked out of the showers with her hair twisted up in a towel. 

“Well, we did good today, team,” she undid the towel, “But what’s  _ really important _ is that I moved up on the leaderboard.”

“Oh, really?!” York smirked.

“Yes, I did, you cocky sonuvabitch.”

“Not in front of the children!” North cried out in mock concern.

“What children?” Carolina raised an eyebrow.

North mouthed ‘THETA’ and pointed at the AI in front of him. South slammed her locker shut and walked past North, messing with his hair on the way by.

“‘M gonna go train, North. You’re welcome to join me if you want the shit beat out of you.”

“AS IF!”

“Suuuuuure…”

North stuck his tongue out at her. Wash sat on a bench, across from Maine, who signed excitedly at the man changing into an almost too small Project Freelancer T-shirt. Florida walked out of the shower and threw his hands up in the air.

“We did a great job today, everyone!” He smiled, “Now let’s give ourselves a round of applause!”


End file.
